A royal mess
by Cuirule
Summary: Everyone thinks that princess Olive and prince Fletcher are perfect for each other. There is just one problem; They can't stand each other! And things doesn't get easier when Fletcher falls for one of his maids. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss, it's time to wake up!"

"Why? Isn't it Saturday?"

"Probably, but your parents demands you to be at the dining table right now," the princess' clueless maid Paisley said.

Olive groaned and buried her face into the pillow. "If they are going to force me to go to that Quimby kingdom again I'm not coming."

Paisley smiled innocently at her. "I don't know the reason, miss. All I know is that they wanted you to be there this instant."

"Just call me Olive," Olive said and yawned. "Could you please draw the curtains back?"

"Oki dokei!" Paisley said happily as she hurried to the closed curtains.

Olive narrowed her eyes at the sudden sunlight as she stood up and strolled to her private bathroom to get ready. "Thank you," she muttered as she closed the bathroom door shut. She glanced at herself at the mirror and sighed.

She was the daughter of Queen Caroline and King James Doyle, king of one of the greatest kingdoms in the world. You could say that her parents were obsessed with power and money, and sometimes it felt like they liked it better than their own daughter.

They wanted her to get married to Fletcher Quimby, son of Queen Elena. They always had and possibly always will. Why you may ask? Because she was the queen of the other greatest kingdom, and if they got married they would have the greatest kingdom in the world. They never told her that, but Olive figured it out a long time ago.

Olive hated the thought of getting married to Fletcher, she couldn't stand him. What she hated even more was that her parents care more about how powerful her future spouse was and not if she loved him. And Olive definitely didn't love Fletcher. She remembered the day she met him as it was yesterday, not really hard to remember with that eidetic memory of hers.

_Flashback, 10 years ago_

_"Here we are!" Olive's father, James, said as he helped his 5 year old daughter out of the carriage. "Queen Elena's palace!"_

_"Daddy, why are we here?" Olive asked as she glanced at the huge palace._

_He didn't get the opportunity to answer as the Queen approached them, dragging her son with her. "There you are! King James Doyle and his beautiful daughter Olivia!"_

_James smiled as he pushed Olive in front of him. "Go on," he told her._

_Olive looked at the boy as she curtsied. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Fletcher."_

_"Pleased to meet you, Princess Oliver."_

_"My name's not Oliver, that's a boy's name!" Olive said angrily as she glared at him._

_"You look like a boy, your tall and have a deep voice," Fletcher said as he took a step back._

_"I seem tall because you're so short and my voice's deeper than your because yours is so low and girly! " Olive snapped back. She was about to attack him as her dad held her back._

_"Olive!" He hissed under his breath. Then he smiled apologetically to the Queen, who was busy scolding at her son as well._

_"Stupid girl," Fletcher muttered to Olive._

_"Stupid boy," she muttered back._

_Elena shook her head at the kids and glanced at the garden. This was going far worse than expected. "Why don't we go to the garden and have a nice cup of tea?" She suggested._

_"That sounds great, right Olive?" Her dad said with a forced smile._

_"Yea," Olive said, still glaring at Fletcher. _

_Olive was walking behind Fletcher and Elena as they headed to the big garden. When she thought nobody would notice, she kicked Fletcher, causing him to stumble forward._

_"Hey!" He cried. "She kicked me, mom!"_

_"Nu-uh, he tripped over a stone!" Olive defended herself._

_"Fletcher," Elena said in a warning tone. "Stop blaming Olivia for stuff she didn't do."_

_"But mom," Fletcher said._

_Elena slapped the back of his head and dragged him with her by his arm. "I expect you to act you very best, young man," she said._

_"Eww, like a sissy," he said._

_Elena slapped the back of his head once again. "No, like a prince!" She said, clearly stressed._

_Olive giggled at this. Her father noticed and picked her up. "I want you to act your very best too," James said in a warning tone. "I'll give you another chance."_

_"I don't like him, he's mean," Olive whined._

_"You will, just give it a little time."_

_"Eww, why?"_

_James only sighed in response._

_End of flashback_

Olive continued to comb her long, blonde hair as there was a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Olive!" Paisley said. "The king and queen wants to see you now!"

"Coming!" Olive yelled back.

- At Fletcher's place -

"Fletcher!" Lexi, his maid, said loudly as she knocked at his bedroom door. "Queen Elena wants to see you. Now."

"Why?" He asked as he looked up from the drawing he was busy with. "If her precious vase is broken I didn't break it."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "I don't know the reason and I don't care either. Just get your ass to the dining room, I have to clean up around here."

"You shouldn't talk to your prince like that," Fletcher pointed out as he sorted out his drawings. He didn't really mind her talking to him like that, he was used to it.

"I'm sorry," Lexi said with a fake smile as he passed her on his way to the dining room. "I hate my job," she then murmured as she grabbed a mob to clean up.

"Yes, mom?" Fletcher said as he arrived to the huge dining room.

"Fletcher," Elena said as she looked at her son. "The Doyle's are coming over today. I want you to act your very best, and this time I mean it."

"Do they _have_ to come over?" Fletcher asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and don't roll your eyes at me! I want you to spend the afternoon with princess Olivia while I'm talking to her parents."

"Oh man," Fletcher whined.

"Go upstairs and change your clothes. You can't look like _that_." Elena said as she eyed his washed out t-shirt and jeans with painting spots.

"Yes mom," Fletcher sighed as he went back to his room. This was going to be a long day. He couldn't stand Olive, yet his mother expected him to spend the whole afternoon with her. Something terrible always happened when she came over. Once his mom were throwing a big party he and Olive started fighting. Somehow they managed to tip over the punch bowl, causing to soak two of the guests with red colored liquid.

'I don't get why she want me to get along with Olive so much,' Fletcher thought. That has always been a mystery for him.

- Meanwhile -

"Wow, this place is huge! I've never seen a house so luxurious like this before," a young girl said as she entered the Quimby palace with wide eyes.

Celeste, the oldest maid, laughed at the girl. "This isn't a house, my child, it's a palace."

"Palace," the girl said. "I like the sound of it."

"You must be the new maid," Celeste said with a kind smile. "What's your name?"

"Chyna," she said as she shook the older lady's hand.

"Follow me," Celeste said. "I'll show you your room and your duties for today."

"I'll get my own room?" Chyna said surprised.

"Not really, you'll share it with another maid."

"Awesome," Chyna said happily as she looked around. She had never seen a place more beautiful than this before. Actually she didn't know such places excised. She was raised up in a small home in the poorer part of the city with her mother. Her mother died when Chyna was only nine, so she was sent to live with her so called aunt. Her 'aunt' wasn't exactly nice. She woke Chyna up exact six o'clock to do her home duties, and she couldn't care less about her. The only thing Chyna got was a bed to sleep in and food.

She didn't want to live like that anymore, so she managed to run away. Somehow she managed to get a job as a maid for the Queen's palace, and she couldn't get happier right now.

"Here's your room," Celeste said and gave her a piece of paper. "And your duties."

"Thank you," Chyna smiled. She walked inside the room and looked around. It was a plain room, with two beds, two wardrobes, a table and two chairs. There was also a big window with a beautiful view of the huge garden. For Chyna this was also luxorious.

"This is also awesome," she said.

"Oh, are you the new maid?" A voice spoke up behind her.

Chyna turned around and faced a snobby-looking blonde. "Yeah, and you're my dorm mate?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yep, the name's Alexis Revengé Taylor Reed. Just call me Lexi."

"Okay," Chyna said as she dropped her almost empty bag on the floor. Then she glanced at the paper Celeste gave her. "Um... Where do I find those costumes the maids wears?"

"It's not a costume, it's an uniform!" Lexi said with a 'duh' look at her face. "I'll show you," she said as she walked out of the room. "Follow me."

"More following," Chyna muttered to herself as she ran after Lexi. "Wait for me!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I refuse to go!" Olive said stubbornly as the servants dragged her towards the carriage.

"Olive, behave like a princess," her mother told her as she climbed into the carriage.

"But _mom,_ why can't just the two of you go? I don't even want to come with you," Olive complained.

"You _are_ coming," her mother said in a warning tone.

Olive cried mentally as the servants carried her to the carriage. The servants gave her an apologetic smile as they closed the door shut and gave the carriage driver the signal that everyone were onboard.

Olive avoided meeting her parent's eyes by glaring at the landscape outside her window. Her parents glanced at each other and laughed.

"She got her stubbornness from you, " James said to Caroline.

Caroline snorted at this. "I weren't even half as stubborn," she replied.

As her parents continued talking about old times, Olive was still looking outside the window, deep in thoughts. She disliked how her parents just acted like they were going to the Quimby Palace for a visit. Olive knew better than that. This was just another plan to get her and Fletcher close to each other. But every time they tried that, Olive and Fletcher just disliked each other even more.

Olive wasn't even sure if she wanted to become a queen. She didn't like power and money so much as her parents did. That the people in her kingdom were happy was the only thing she truly cared about. Too bad her parents didn't think the same.

Olive glanced at the city when they passed through it. The Doyle's palace seemed to be the only luxurious place in this kingdom, something that saddened Olive. Kids with ragged clothes ran next to the carriage, waving to the princess. Olive couldn't help but smile back and wave. If she became the queen of this kingdom one day, she was making sure that the people got more money. And plus the city needed a total makeover. She thought it was unfair that her parents kept the most of the money for themselves.

**- - Meanwhile - -**

"Lexi! Where's my new jeans and t-shirt?" Fletcher yelled as he looked through his wardrobe.

"In the washroom in the basement!" Lexi yelled back. She was mopping the room next to Fletcher's.

"Could you get it for me?" Fletcher asked.

"Hah! What do you think I am? Your slave?" Lexi snorted.

"Well, you're my maid," he shrugged.

"Ugh," Lexi complained as she stomped her feet. "I'm very busy, ask some other maids," she replied as she angrily dragged the mop around the floor.

Fletcher closed the doors of his wardrobe and exited his room. "Fine," he replied as he started walking the long way to the basement. He was surprised that Lexi didn't got fired yet, but he didn't plan to fire her either. It was actually fun to bug her.

After a while he reached the basement, where the maids and servants all ran to every direction. They were all so busy preparing everything till the Doyle's came that they didn't even notice him. He strolled his way to the enormous wash room. But wait - what was that? There was someone singing as they probably did the laundry. The beautiful voice filled the room and bounced off the walls. He continued to walk and peeked in the room.

There was a young maid around his age folding the clothes as she sang happily. Fletcher stood by the door as he watched her. He was sure he'd never seen her before. He decided to say something, but surprisingly he didn't manage to say anything.

The girl stopped singing and glanced at him. She dropped the shirt she was folding as she gasped. "Y-your highness! " She stuttered as she curtsied. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"U-uh no, thank you," Fletcher replied as he blushed. "I just came by to grab some of my clothes."

The girl nervously nodded. "O-of course," she said as she picked up the shirt.

Fletcher noticed his clothes nicely folded on a nearby chair and walked over to pick them up. "Have I seen you around before?"

"Oh no, I started working today," she replied. "My name's Chyna."

"Chyna," he repeated. "It's a beautiful name."

"You think so? Thanks," Chyna smiled.

"See you around," Fletcher said as he hurried out the door and towards his room. 'What's happening to me?' He questioned himself as he felt his heart pound faster.

**Chyna's POV**

THE PRINCE TALKED TO ME! HE FREAKING TALKED TO ME! AND HE SAID MY NAME WAS BEAUTIFUL! I threw my fist up in victory and smiled widely. I couldn't wait to travel back to the city and rub that in my friends' faces. They were always dreaming of meeting the prince, and guess who's just had a conversation with him? I folded the last shirt with a happy grin and put it in the trolley. This day couldn't become any better than this.

I looked through the list Celeste gave me. Next I had to put the clothes in the different wardrobes. No problem at all. I rolled the trolley full of clothes out of the washing room and towards the bedrooms.

A maid waved at me from across the room. "You, over there! Could you help me decorate the living room? The Doyle's will be here soon," the maid said.

"But I have to put these clothes-"

"I can do that for you," an older Maid friendly said to her as she dragged the trolley forward.

"Thanks!" I called after her as I ran towards the other maid to decorate.

**Normal POV**

Olive straightened her long, elegant pink dress when she stepped outside the carriage. Caroline pushed her forwards as they walked inside the huge palace. Elena approached her guests with a big smile on her face. "Welcome back," she greeted them nicely and glanced at Olive. "And Olive, Fletcher is in the attic. Go join him if you like."

"I'd rather hang out with you," Olive replied.

Caroline nudged her from the side and Olive sighed heavily. "Or I'm going to join him..."

As the they walked towards the living room to talk, Olive walked slowly towards the attic. She knew this place well, she had been here a hundred times before, maybe more. All the time forced to come by her parents. She ran up the stairs as another girl was walking down. Olive accidently pushed the other girl, causing her to drop a box full of rose decoration.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Olive apologized as she bend down to pick up the roses.

"No, no I should have paid more attention," the other girl said.

When they were finished picking up the roses, the girl smiled at Olive. "Thanks," she said and took a step down.

"Wait!" Olive said and grabbed her arm. "Where are you heading to?"

"I'm supposed to help decorating the rose garden with the other maids," she replied.

"Oh, so you're a maid..." Olive said. "How many duties do you have today?"

"I'm supposed to decorate and then I'm done," she explained. "I have to hurry, I the Doyle's are here already."

Olive giggled. "I know, I'm Princess Olive Doyle."

The girl gasped as she stared at Olive. "Y-your Olivia Daphne Doyle? I have heard so much about you! It's a pleasure to meet you your highness!"

"Yeah, yeah, are you joining me to the garden or something when you finished decorating?" Olive asked. The last thing she wanted to do was spending time with Fletcher.

"Spending time with you?" The girl smiled. But her smile was soon replaced with a frown. "Um... I'm not supposed to be joking around."

"Pfft, whatever. I'm a princess, you have to obey me," Olive winked at her. "I'll even help you decorate. Say, what's your name?"

"Chyna Parks," the girl replied with a grin.

**- With Fletcher -**

Fletcher peacefully painted in the attic. But something didn't feel right. Usually when he painted he was in his own world, but today something else was haunting his mind. The girl from earlier. Chyna. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He laid down his paint brush and sighed. Something else didn't seem right. He knew that the Doyle's had arrived, but he haven't seen Olive. Usually she was forced to join him, but he haven't seen her at all.

'Maybe they gave up the idea to force us to get along,' he happily thought to himself. Finally! He walked downstairs to his room and plopped onto his king size bed. He grabbed a book and started reading. Something didn't seem right now either. He had read a page, but he didn't remember anything because his thoughts were elsewhere. Chyna was everything he could think about at the moment. He put down the book and decided to take a walk outside.

He strolled down the hallways in the huge palace as he wondered where Olive went. His mother told him he was going to spend the afternoon with her after all. 'Maybe she didn't come with her parents after all?' He hoped. He was wrong. There she was, sitting under the big oak three, chatting with another girl. There was something similar with that girl... Could that be?

The girl turned around and noticed him. Yep, it was Chyna. She waved at him and just then Olive turned around too. She said something to Chyna and laughed. 'Is she turning Chyna against me or something?' He asked himself as he clenched his fist. Then he put his hands in his pant pockets as he walked towards the two girls.

**xXxxXxxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! School has started and it's already killing me :x But I will try to update as soon as I can. Some of you have been asking if this will be folive or flyna. Honestly I'm not 100% myself. I put the characters as Fletcher & Chyna because I see some Flyna in this, and there is already tons of Folive fics out there. But I guess we just have to wait and see who ends up together with who (:**

**And thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed this story! I appreciate your support!**

**xXXxxxXXxx**

"I don't think this so called 'plan' is working so far," Queen Elena said as she poured herself some tea.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Olive and Fletcher will get together soon. They're.. still immature," King James said and coughed.

"Still immature huh?" Elena replied and took a sip of her tea. "To me it seems like... They don't really get along that well."

"I'm sure they will, just give it a little time," Caroline quickly added. "And besides I know they will understand that if we put our kingdoms together, we- I mean _they_ will have the greatest kingdom in the world!"

"So how can we help them realize that they're perfect together?" James asked.

There was a slight silence before Elena spoke up. "What about we let them meet each other more?"

"That's an excellent idea!" Caroline smiled and clapped her hands together."What about we arrange a ball next Tuesday?"

"I think that's a great idea," James nodded. "Then it's all settled?"

**XxX Meanwhile XxX**

"Olive," Fletcher said in an boring tone when he approached the two girls.

"Fletcher," Olive said and narrowed her eyes.

Chyna looked confusedly at the two who was currently giving each other death glares. "Soo... You know each other huh?"

"Sadly," Olive said and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"What _I _want? I want to know why you're hanging out with one of my maids?" Fletcher said, still glaring at the blonde.

"Mind ya own business, will you?" Olive replied. "I'll gladly hang out with anyone just to keep away from you."

"So you're just using me as a 'meanwhile friend'?" Chyna asked with a hurt expression. She actually had a lot of fun hanging out with Olive.

"No, of course not! I'm sorry, I was just-"

"That's true!" Fletcher said, cutting Olive mid-sentence. "She only used you to keep herself busy!"

"That's not true!" Olive snapped, glaring at Fletcher once again. "Besides, why do you care? Just leave me alone, will you?"

"Leave you alone? As you wish, my _highness_," Fletcher smirked as he pulled Chyna's left arm. "You're joining me now, our princess wants to be alone."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Olive said and pulled Chyna's right arm. "I wanted you to leave _us_ alone!"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Stop being so freaking annoying!" Olive yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry _Oliver_!"

"COULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!?" Chyna yelled and rubbed her temples. Then she realized she just had yelled to the kingdoms future king and queen and felt instant guilt fill her. "I-I'm so sorry I-"

"Just who do you think you are yelling to?" A voice spoke up loudly behind them. They all turned around and saw Elena and Olive's parents walking towards them. They had all disapproving looks on their faces as they looked at Chyna.

"Well, well. So I'm witnessing a _maid_ yelling at her future King and Queen? And she's not doing her chores either, am I right?" Elena asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"It's not Chyna's fault, I swear!" Fletcher stammered. "Me and Olive was having an argument and-"

"Fletcher," Elena said and gave him her 'be-quiet-at-let-me-speak' look. "And what's your name?" She then asked and looked at Chyna.

"C-Chyna," she replied with a scared expression. "I'm really sorry, I won't yell at them ever again."

Elena nodded slowly. "Good. Now please go to your room and let us speak to Olive and Fletcher."

"Yes, your highness," Chyna curtsies and walked towards the palace.

Olive and Fletcher shared a look as they watched Chyna walking away. Then they both felt guilt filling them. Elena noticed this and quickly spoke up. "Anyway, I have some exciting news! There will be a ball this Tuesday at the Doyle's palace. I'm looking forward towards it and I hope you are too."

"Heck no!" Olive and Fletcher snapped with a disgusted look on their faces.

Elena blinked at them. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, it means... We're looking forward towards it too!" Olive smiled widely.

"Excellent!" James chuckled. "I hope you two had fun before that rude maid interrupted you. Now it's time to head home, Olive."

'I can't believe survived this day,' Olive thought. She then smiled widely at Fletcher and curtsied. "Thanks for today, Prince Fletcher."

Fletcher had a surprised look on his face. "Um, thanks for coming. I guess."

When Elena and Olive's parents wasn't looking, Olive kicked Fletcher's leg and quickly walked after them.

"Hey!" Fletcher yelled and fell down in pain. "You didn't have to kick me!"

Elena shot him a warning glare which made him groan in annoyance. Why did that blonde have to make his life a living hell?

**XxxxXXxxxX**

"I really hate this place! I hate mopping those freaking floors, run around and help keeping everything clean... Heck, I hate everything about this stupid Palace!" Lexi complained as she walked around in her dorm in circles. "Are you even listening?"

Chyna was currently lying in her bed, burying her face in her pillow. "Yes," she lied. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

Lexi narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. "Is something, like, the matter?"

"No, not really..."

"Just tell me, maybe I can help you feel better."

"It's just that... The Queen saw me when I was yelling at Fletcher and Olive, and it's my first day! I feel like I have failed as a maid."

"What! You YELLED at them?!" Lexi spat out with wide eyes. "Wow, that's a stupid thing to do! Did you get any punishment?"

Chyna buried her face deeper in the pillow in embarrassment."Well thanks for helping me feeling better."

Lexi then took a deep breath and stopped walking in circles. "Chyna."

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just look at me."

Chyna forced herself to look up at the blonde. "Yes?"

"Those so called royal people only view us ordinary people, and especially maids as some worthless creatures. But the truth is we are all the same, we all just aren't born into a royal family. Just do your job as a maid, keep a low profile and you'll be fine."

Chyna blinked at her. "I didn't know you could talk like that."

Lexi rolled her eyes at her. "Whatever."

"Lexi," Chyna said and sat up. "If you hate being a maid so much, why did you become one?"

Lexi dropped the necklace she was holding and widened her eyes. "That's... That's none of your business."

"But-"

"I'm going to brush my teeth, it's getting late. See you later," Lexi said as she excited her dorm. She hurried down the large hallway and flung open the maid's bathroom. She quickly locked it and stumbled into the dark room. Then she stood in the front of the mirror and forced herself to look at it. A tear escaped her eye and she looked down at the sink as she started crying quietly.

**XXxxXXxxXX**


End file.
